RC9GN: The AU story
by ChildofDestiny2
Summary: ...I'm still figuring things out as I go so this one won't have a summary either. The Rating may change as I go
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: UnknownWomanC: Today we've got another special guest. I've been looking forward to introducing him for a very log time. The Ninja!

Ninja: uh...why am I tied up? and who the heck are you?!

UnknownWomanC: I am a Lore Master buddy. This is my show. Your job is simple just do the disclaimer and i'll let you go..."

Howard: She's crazy but she is the cheese. seriously, you should totally do this. Just think of how much more popular you'll be if you do this.

Ninja: *Sigh* if I do this. Do you promise to let me and everyone else go?

UnknownWomanC: I swear I will let everyone go!

Ninja: Fine! UnknowWomanC does not own Randy Cunninham 9th Grade Ninja All rights go to their original owners/creators.

Howard: Now on with the story!

UnknowWomanC: Well said.

Howard: Thanks. You too.

Prologue

My name is Alessa Williams (I prefer Ally). I was just a normal girl livng in New York City. Before my family decided they missed their old home and decided to drag us all the way back . Home of the Ninja and monsters and robots. Yup worst decision they've ever made. But at least it won't be boring.

My first day. Loved. Hated it. But I wouldn't relive it. Even if you paid me. Mostly because of I guess a bad case of mistaken identity. Apparently there was someone here who looked almost exactly like me. Her name was the sorceress. only she had black hair and mine is brown. Well, brown with a purple streak down one of bangs.I wasn't sure whether or not I liked being mistaken for someone so supposedly evil. But needless to say I didn't have any friends. Yet...

Lunch time finally came around and It was taco tuesday. Someone kid behind me was saying how he couldn't believe some of the stuff that actually went into the tacos here at Norrisville High School. Unable to resist I added:

"If you think that's bad you should go to Central Park High School in New York City. There chicken patties are made with some of the strangest ingredients. Heh. Never thought I would miss how gross theier food was..." I veered off. They probably didn't need to know that.

"No way. Really?" I turned in surprise and found myself face to face with a chubby red haired teenage boy.

"My name is Angel. And yes way. I could write stories on some of the schnastiest things i've seen there. blegh!" I responded and introduced myself.

"I'm Howard Weinerman and this is my best bud Randy you new here? I don't think I've seen you around?" Howard asked.

We went to sit at a luch table ad I responded.

"Nope I'm New.I hope I'm not bothering you guys by joining you at your table. It seems like everyone here is kind of..." I veered off again not wanting to be rude.

"Mean?" Cunningham asked.

"Kind of. I was recently told that I look like someone who had attacked the school. By creating a a love sick teenage boy zombie army. It's making it really hard to make friends..." I sighed.

"Well...You don't seem like her. So I guess we could be you want...I mean you don't have to" Cunningham said, Looking nervous for some reason.

"Cunningham are you feeling ok?" Howard asked, Alerting me to the fact that this wasn't normal behavior for him.

While those two talked I spied a familiar sight. Something I used to see all the time at my old school.

"Who's that?" I asked slightly disgusted by this guys bullying actions.

"Oh...You mean him? That's Bash. He's the resident school bully." Howard told me.

"Right. Well i'll be right back." I said getting up.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" Cunningham asked.

"I can't just sit by and let someone beat up on the defenseless" I turned around and smiled.

"Well... we aren't gonna see her ever again." Howard said resuming eating his lunch.

I walked over to Bash determined to give him an earful. I made it just in time to stop him from punching a nerd boy (no nicer way to put it I'm a nerd so yeah. I like being a nerd.)from getting hit by grabbing Bash's fist.

"You should know better than to pick on those weaker than yourself. So back off" I judo flipped him into the wall.

"T-thanks...Where'd you learn to do that?" The band nerd asked.

"My parents made learn Martial Arts" I admitted reluctantly.

"Good for you. Now, normally I don't hit girls but I think I'll make a exception for you" Bash said going to punch me now.

Not seeing a reason to continue this conflict I dodged his punch and headed toward the door calling out to Randy and Howard:

"Bye guys! See ya later" I called running out of there as fast as I could.

I later found out that the band nerd I rescued was a boy named Bucky. Geez...His parents must have hated him.

This Place. Norrisville. It might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

UnknownWomanC: Hiya Everybody! UnknownWomanC here! Today we've got another special guest. Randy come out here and introduce yourself!

Randy: I think there has been a mistake I don't remember signing up for this!

UnknownWomanC: Quit your complaining please?

Randy: Wait your actually asking. Not demanding?

UnknownWomanC: Duh. What did you think I was gonna do? Tie you to a chair like I did the Ninja. News flash: I had to do that. Otherwise the Ninja would'e smoke bombed out of here. Then he'd miss out on the fun. Speaking of where is the Ninja. I could sworn he was still here somewhere?

* I shrug then turn to Randy expectantly*

Randy: I'm sure if you would've just asked. He might've helped you out

(Adorable. Shame I got to help hide his real identity. At least for now)

UnknownWomanC: *Pouts adorably* Sorry...

Randy: Don't give me the puppy dog eyes.

Howard: would you two just get to it already the show is starting to run a little long.

Randy: Howard!? Wait your here too? How? why?

Howard: I asked to be here. Plus, I get to see what a Lore Master does. It's so Bruce.

Randy: You've gotta be kidding me.

UnknownWomanC: We don't have all day.

Randy:*Sighs* UnknownWomanC does not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. All rights go to their original owners/creators

Howard: Now on with the story! Man I never get tired of saying that.

UnknownWomanC: You heard the man! On with the story.

Chapter 1

The next day wasn't exactly uneventful. There was a Ninja award to be given to the only Ninja in town. I didn't think it was a very fair competition either. But eh. It's not my town. I don't make the rules. Remind to never go out to one of these award ceremonies ever again. Seriously, Giant Robots and I thought New York was bad. Boy Was I wrong.

"What? Giant Robot? But he wasn't even nominated..." Realisation hit him then.

Duh. Ninja. Duh. The people of this town trust their safety to this guy. Yup. Officially not his biggest fan. But when this no good Lucius O'Thunder Punch Showed up I liked him EVEN LESS.

"Just Why hasn't anyone realised that this guy is just another attention Monger?" I thought grumbling.

But while Everyone was busy I noticed something rather strange glowing on the ground. Right at me feet. Not sure how it got there. But I just couldn't resist picking it up. Who knows what could be inside.

I picked it and opened but then closed it again when I saw what was inside. A purple Ninja mask. Oh wow! Awesome! AND a wierd book. It had purple and black just like the mask. This was so cool. But who left them Here. I looked in the box while everyone was distracted by a exploding car. There was a note.

"Who So ever where's this mask will become the next Kunoichi"

Needless, to say I was super excited. But apparently I was the only one feeling super happy. I saw cunnigham at his usual video game spot and his face was...dead.

"Uh..C-cunningham are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm great. Just great! Why wouldn't I be" He responded sounding super sarcastic.

Remind me to write this on my calendar. Randy just used a sarcastic tone of voice. This may not be first for him. But hearing it was a first for me.

"Yeesh! No need to be so angry and sarcastic. I'm only asking because I happen to be worried about you! But if you'd rather I left you alone then..."

I was about to storm off when..

"Wait...Sorry I just...Howard?"

Howard had just walked in and I figured I'd let his best friend talk some sense into him.

"Perhaps Howard can talk some sense into you...See you later Cunningham..." This conversation was going to come back to haunt me.

I knew that and yet. I don't regret. He was being a bit childish. I couldn't understand why.

I walked out thinking it would be better to try to deal with that thing myself. What was I thinking? I was a complete rookie at this but the Ninja was nowhere in sight. What else was I supposed to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I apologise that it has been takinng so long to type up stories. I will update these whenever inspiration hits. So some of these may come a little slower than others. I also apologise that this isn't how I normally do disclaimers. We'll go back to the regularly schedule disclaimer in the next chapter. So without further adeiu... I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. All rights go to the original owners/creators. NOW! ON! WITH! THE! STORY!

Chapter 2

~Randy's P.O.V~

"You threw the mask away?!" Howard asked.

I sighed and turned around.

"They don't care about the ninja. They have Lucius O' Thunder punch NOW" I responded rolling my eyes.

 **"SOO YOU'RE QUITTING?!** **What happens when Norrisville needs you?" Howard asked.**

 **He made a good point. Not that I would admit that.**

 **"ThunderPunch will handle it" I responded turning back to my game, Tug Tug Press.**

 **I was going to beat it this time for sure.**

 **3rd P.O.V**

 **Meanwhile, it was choas outside. Lucius O ThunderPunch wasn't doing anything to help. Where was the Ninja?**

 **Angel~ 3**

 **"Lucius O Thunder Punch! Aren't you a hero? This is you job isn't it" I asked. I wasn't sure I was a huge fan of this guy at first. But now I'm certain I prefer the Ninja over this guy any old day.**

 **"It's not my fault he chose to turn into a monster" Thunderpunch responded.**

 **Not you're...Grrr...As if they can help it! Its because of you its getting worse. Someone's got to do something. I suppose I had to put on that mask and at least try to help. I wasn't sure what the point to this was but I had to try.**

 **I found a hiding spot out by an old shool shed and put on the kunoichi mask. BRUCEST THING EVER! Oh no! I've been here to long. This town is starting to get to me.**

 **I battled stank'd monster after stank'd monster. Until the Ninja showed up. But I disappeared once he did. I wasn't really there to be a hero. just to keep them occupied until the Ninja got there.**

 **After that I met Randy and Howard and things hadn't quite gone back to normal. I just needed to...**

 **"I'm sorry for yesterday..." Randy said before I could get a word out.**

 **"I should apologise to...I'm sorry for being so nosy..." I apologised bowing my head.**

 **"You? But you were only worried about me and I acted so rude to you..." Randy veered off.**

 **"You were bummed about something. But let's just forget ok?" I asked a little uncertainly...**

 **Randy nodded then he and howard started talking and I ended up listening to them quietly, smiling to myslef. These two were idiots. But they were adorable. And oh the bromance. Things may actually be starting to look up.**


	4. Chapter 4

UnknownWomanC: Hello Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja Fans! Man that's a mouthful.

Today We've got some new special guests here with us on the show to do the usual disclaimer Now I will gladly introduced Ranginold. He will be in this chapter folks and quite frankly he jokes are terrible. For those of you who are Undertale fans I bet you would much prefer Sans Puns over this but here he is!

Ranginold Enters and of course tells an awful joke to warm up the audience. Jokes I will not repeat because well...They're pretty awful.

Ranginold: Everyone's a critic.

Howard: No your jokes are just terrible!

Ouch blow to the old ego. How is Ranginold taking it?

Ranginold goes to tell a joke but is censored.

Ninja: Could you maybe hurry this up I'm having a hard time fighting off these Robots who still want to hurt ranginold for he's offensive Gorilla Jokes.

UnknownWomanC: Take It away Ranginold and no you can't add any jokes.

Ranginold: UnknownWomanC does Not Own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. All Rights go to their Original owners/creators.

UnknownWomanC: Now that that's outta the way! Enjoy the story

Offset Sounds of the Ninja destroying more robots could be heard.

Chapter 3

That coming week Was the Norrisville parade and Randy and Howard were going to be performing on a float. They were a band apparently. They had another member but when I asked about it all I got was that it was a long story. I wasn't sure what I should be doing with myself by this point. They told me to sit through Raginold ( Who the heck was that anyway?) Jokes. Which I did. Now I know why he wasn't helping on the float. His jokes were annoying and awful! I took it. I had brothers who were more annoying than this. Yet, I REFUSE TO WRITE HIS JOKES. this is my journal and they were pretty terrible.

"Huh? Tough crowd! Have you heard about the...Hey where you going?" He asked.

I spotted Randy and Howard. They were talking on the school steps. They looked cool but nerdy cool. I couldn't help but think it was kinda cute.

"Hey Randy! Hey Howard!" I greeted as I approached.

"Oh...Uh Hey Ally!" Randy stuttered.

Wait was he nervous? Why? I thought we cleared everything up?

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Ranginold Bagel?" Howard asked.

"I gave him some energy drink. Made by McFist ya know. Like, 12 Cans of it he is going to be in the bathroom for awhile" I responded, smiling somewhat triumphantly.

"I see it hasn't taken affect, yet" Howard pointed out.

"Give it time and soon I will be free of having to listen to...?"

Randy had somewhat of a freaked out look on his face.

"What's wrong Randy?" I asked.

"D-did you say Ranginold Bagel?" He asked.

I nodded in response than spotting ranginold about to annoy the guys working on the float I left mid conversation and dragged him away from there. Soon after he jokingly annouced that he needed to go to the Bathroom.

"He needs to work on his bathroom Jokes. I'm sure if He had a teacher who is a famous comedy he would do so much better..." I told the guys though I noticed last minute that they had been discussing something serious.

It was probably nothing. Now I was free to get caught up on my book in the library. I rushed off. What book did I need to get caught up on. The one I found in the last chapter of course!


	5. apologies

I'm terribly sorry for the wait for the lastest chapters to my stories. I haven't forgotten I am just on a hiatus. But I will be posting soon. I also work so I won't post anything Monday-Friday.


	6. Chapter 4 (08-27 15:16:29)

Ninjaresearcher: For those of you wondering why I changed my name. I don't feel like sharing. Maybe I just felt like a change of. Maybe I have an identity crisis going on. Who knows. Now Let's check in on everyone's favorite ninja R... The Ninja.

The Ninja:Right and I'm going to pretend like you did not almost say my real name.

NinjaResearcher: Welp that's that. I made him mad now I'm going to bury myself in a hole. Where'd I put my shovel.

Howard blocked the way

Howard: Nope. None of that we have a show to do remember.

Howard was right.

Ninjaresearcher: Fine. Ladies and gentleman and anyone in between. Here's the Ninja with the Disclaimer.

The Ninja:Ca...NinjaResearcher does not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. All Rights Go to their original owners/creators.

Howard:Ninja you should run.

The Ninja: Why...?

Howard pointed at me. He nearly said my real name! Guess I deserved it but still!

NinjaResearcher: Get back here you...you TRAITOR!!

I proceeded to chase The Ninja around the room.

Howard: Um... On with the story!

Chapter 4

I sat in the library thankful for the peace and quiet reading the Kunoichi handbook known as the Normanomica. Not the nomicon. It basically Gave me a crash course on what to do in the event that the Ninja needed assistance. I would put ob this purple and black mask and kick Stank'd Monster hide. Like now it would seem.

I saw Howard's sister Heidi covering the story for the parade and noticed all the choas in the background. Wow...I didn't expect to be needed ao fast. I put the mask on and became the Kunoichi. The female Ninja. His counterpart.

...Timeskip...

When I got there I Puller several people out of the way before they got hit by some missiles meant for the Ninja.

"Hey Ninja! Be more careful will ya! Still innocent people a little to close to your fight" I shouted at him, like a Mom scolding her son.

"Who ARE you?!" He asked startled by me showing up out of nowhere.

"Hmph. Your not very good at this are you?" I asked, not trying to be rude or anything, being blunt.

"I am. I am. I was... Just... Testing you! Yup! Totally what I was doing"He fibbed.

I juat rolled my eyes. This wasn't the time nor the place.

"All right then. Protect raginold. They seem to think he's you. I informed him. Don't they know your humor is way better?" I asked.

"I know right." He Ninja kicked a Robot ape in the face.

"You have a plan I hope?" I asked concerned.

"Working on it!" He responded.

Finally he came up with something. He used the missiles against the apes while they weren't looking. Luckily, It worked. They retreated.

When it was all over and done with and I managed to disappear without being noticed I returned to normal and rushed to find Howard and Randy. Completely worried.

"Oh Thank goodness! I'm so glad you guys are okay! I was so worried!" I said running at them and tackling Randy in hug.

"We're fine...But You totally missed it! Female Ninja just showed up! She was so cool!" Howard exclaimed, excitedly.

"She wasn't that cool. But she was something that's for sure..." Randy Mumbled.

I looked at how sullen Randy seemed about another Ninja showing up. He was way more bothered than he should've been. What was up with that? I shrugged. A question for another day.


End file.
